


История о том, как Адам объявил, что может перепить Кроули, и это оказалось чудовищной идеей

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Надо быть глупцом, чтобы заключать пари с дьяволом — да пусть даже с любым демоном, разве что у вас в рукаве имеется туз — а еще лучше, все тузы, что есть в колоде. Но если вы — Антихрист, Враг Рода Человеческого, Разрушитель Царств, Ангел Бездны, Великий Зверь, имя коему Дракон, Князь Мира Сего, Отец Лжи, Порождение Сатаны и т.д., и т.п., вы и так родились со всеми тузами в рукаве, и все, что вам нужно, это напутствие: "Веселись, пацан, и не будь к нему слишком жесток".





	История о том, как Адам объявил, что может перепить Кроули, и это оказалось чудовищной идеей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In which Adam challenges Crowley to a drinking contest and it is a terrible idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126411) by [Macdicilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdicilla/pseuds/Macdicilla). 

— Вполне возможно, что я смогу вас перепить, — заявил Адам Янг.

Любой другой гость на свадьбе Ньютона Пульцифера и Анафемы Гаджет ответил бы на это:

— Ну да, не спорю. Запросто сможешь. Не собираюсь мериться с тобой силами, приятель.

В конце концов, кто же не слышал всякие разные истории? Этот молодой человек стал легендой среди друзей, мифом в университете и персонажем баек, которые травили друг другу владельцы пабов, собравшись вокруг костра на какой-нибудь там базе отдыха для владельцев пабов. Этими байками они пытались запугать молодежь, хоть все и знали прекрасно, что ни один человек просто не способен опустошить все запасы спиртного в заведении, не свалившись при этом замертво.

Но если другие гости и согласились бы с утверждением Адама, пара, к которой он обращался, только ласково ему улыбнулась.

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — посмотрел на него Азирафаэль поверх очков, — ты же не хочешь сказать, что бросаешь нам вызов?

— И кто сказал, что мы будем играть честно? — добавил демон Кроули. — Мне стоит щелкнуть пальцами — и я уже как стеклышко.

Но Адам уже уселся за столик рядом и, широко улыбаясь, объявил:

— Отлично! Так что, вы в игре?

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Только не я. У меня перед тобой несправедливое преимущество. У нас разные весовые категории, и к тому же это может быть вредно для твоего здоровья.

— Ну и ладно, ангел, — сказал Кроули, — тогда ты можешь судить соревнование. Я считаю, это отличная возможность отучить Адама от попыток бросать вызов оккультным или эфирным существам.

— Ты же не серьезно, а? — простонал Азирафаэль.

— Круто! — обрадовался Адам.  
________________________________________

Правила были установлены следующие:

1\. С целью поддержания честных условий в игре Кроули не разрешалось магическим образом удалять алкоголь из крови.  
2\. Оба должны были пить одинаковое количество алкоголя, подаваемого в форме белого вина в бокалах. Азирафаэль должен был магическим образом обеспечивать новые порции, чтобы не тратить вино Анафемы и Ньюта на эту глупую и ребяческую затею.  
3\. Адам должен был проследить за тем, чтобы не допиться до уровня отравления алкоголем. Азирафаэль не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, где находится этот уровень в пересчете на бокалы вина, но призвал Адама ответственно отнестись к делу и не переходить границы своих возможностей.  
4\. Соревнование должно было окончиться, когда одна из сторон или обе объявляли о выходе из игры.

После первой бутылки на каждого оба держались прекрасно. Возможно, им сильно приспичило в туалет, но помимо этого никаких последствий не наблюдалось.

— Да неба ради! — фыркнул Азирафаэль. — Или прекращайте ерзать, или идите уже!

Адам и Кроули встали и, слегка пошатываясь, отправились в мужскую уборную.

Кроули пошел было к кабинкам, но Адам потребовал, чтобы он остался в пределах видимости. В конце концов, это будет жульничество, если Кроули предпримет тактический блев.

— Что это еще за хрень такая — тактический блев?

— Это когда кто-то заранее вызывает у себя рвоту — избавляется от части выпитого, чтобы продолжать дальше.

Кроули пробормотал что-то о бездарном разбазаривании, после чего захлопнул за собой дверь кабинки. Адам решил по этому поводу не беспокоиться. В конце концов, если Кроули попытается блевануть, он определенно это услышит.

________________________________________

После двух бутылок на каждого Кроули начал проявлять все больше нежных чувств к ангелу. Азирафаэль уже восьмой раз сбрасывал с бедра длинные пальцы.

— Сосредоточься, дорогой. Чем быстрее ты победишь, тем быстрее мы отправимся домой.

— Я, между прочим, здесь, — напомнил о себе Адам.

— У меня кое-какие идейки появились по поводу того, чем заняться дома, — призывно задвигал бровями Кроули. — Я сейчас очень расслаблен и гибок.

— Напомню тебе об этом утром, когда протрезвеешь, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Я все еще здесь, — пробормотал Адам, и щеки его слегка покраснели — несомненно, от выпитого вина.  
________________________________________

По две с половиной бутылки на каждого — и они решили сделать перерыв, не потому что захотели замедлиться и не по какой-либо другой причине из области здравого смысла. Просто Адам знал эту песню — и им пришлось подпевать.

Между куплетами Кроули принялся рассказывать Адаму о том, как присутствовал на том самом концерте, где она исполнялась. Однако он не был уверен, что Адам его понимает.

— У т’бя отличн' тенор, — еле ворочая языком, проговорил Адам.

— М-м… меццо, вообще-то, но спасибо, — ответил Кроули.  
________________________________________

Через три (и одну четверть?) бутылки им снова понадобилось в туалет, но на ногах они уже не держались. Азирафаэлю пришлось вести их под руки — Кроули шел справа, а Адам слева.

Сгрузив Адама у писсуара, он помог Кроули дойти до кабинки.

Адаму было слышно, о чем они говорили.

— Кроули, когда это закончится? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Сссовсем сскоро он сссдастся, пёрышкин. Преподаю урок, как весссти себя со сссверхъесссстессственными сссуществами, вот что я делаю. Он сссскоро всссе поймет.

________________________________________  
Спустя неопределенное количество вина (Азирафаэль потерял счет бокалам) Адам начал клевать носом прямо за столом.

— Ссссдаешься? — поинтересовался Кроули. — Это ты уже отрубаешшшься, а?

Адам покачал головой.

— Просто в сон клонит, потому что поздно уже. Чесслово! Голова кружится?

— Еще как.

— По-моему, вам обоим уже достаточно, — произнес Азирафаэль, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Чушшшь! Щще наливай! — Кроули протянул два пустых бокала, и ангел со вздохом их наполнил.

________________________________________

Примерно в час ночи Кроули пробормотал: «Срань господня» и сполз со стула, грохнувшись на землю.

Азирафаэль, вскрикнув, бросился его поднимать. Кроули висел в его руках, словно мешок с картошкой.

— Кроули! Ты в порядке? Дорогой, ты меня слышишь? Кроули? Прием!

Кроули еле слышно застонал. Слегка приоткрыв глаза, он мутно и расфокусированно посмотрел вокруг, после чего снова их закрыл и захрапел.

— Ох, ну как же так! Надо отвести его в машину, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Я помогу, — немедленно вскочил на ноги Адам.

— Не глупи, ты не в том состоянии, — рявкнул на него Азирафаэль. — Так и знал, что эта глупая затея ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

— Нет, я правда могу помочь, — настойчиво повторил Адам. Говорил он совершенно разборчиво да к тому же сиял ослепительной улыбкой. Когда он подошел к поверженному сопернику, в его походке не было ни намека на пошатывание.

Азирафаэль уставился на него с подозрением.

— И что все это значит?

— Я умею превращать вино в воду. Одна из антихристовых штучек, — с триумфом объявил Адам. — Все это время я пил воду и просто притворялся пьяным.

— Так, — со стальными нотками в голосе начал Азирафаэль. — И ты, значит, считаешь, что это весело, а? Посмотри только, что ты с ним сделал. Надеюсь, ты доволен.

Вообще-то, если уж начистоту, Адам и правда вроде как остался доволен, но момент был не самый подходящий, чтобы в этом признаваться.

— И как еще ты использовал этот свой грязный трюк? На юношеские попойки с друзьями, когда тебе еще не было восемнадцати? Внезапно родители возвращаются домой — но вы пьете воду, так что все в порядке?

— Э… Вообще-то, нет. Хоть и жаль, что я до этого не додумался. В основном для всяких фокусов. На вечеринках это выглядит эффектно. Я уже успел этот трюк Анафеме показать.

— И она сочла это отличной шуткой?

— Ну… Не совсем, — смущенно признался Адам. — Она сказала: «На хуя, Адам? Это был отличный рислинг».

— Помоги мне отвести Кроули в машину — и больше ни слова! — кипел от ярости Азирафаэль. — Честное слово, Адам Янг! Посмотри, что ты наделал! Тебе должно быть стыдно, вот что я скажу. Очень плохой поступок, жестокая, совершенно недостойная тебя проделка!

— Ну прости, — пробормотал Антихрист.  
________________________________________

На следующее утро Кроули проснулся в огненном шаре боли. Занавески были плотно задернуты, а количества ибупрофена хватило бы на то, чтобы избавить нескольких слонов от всех мирских страданий. Такой день обычно проводят в постели, периодически издавая стоны.

— Надо было все-таки убить его восемь лет назад, когда у нас была возможность, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, вручая Кроули чашку травяного чая и грелку для головы. — А может, тебе просто не надо было соглашаться на это дурацкое соревнование.

— Да ладно тебе, Аз, — шепотом ответил Кроули. Конечно, он страдал от худшей головной боли в истории, но все равно не мог избавиться от невольного уважения к пацану. Хитрости и коварства ему было не занимать. Истинный сын своего отца.


End file.
